Halestorm
Halestorm is an American rock band from Red Lion, Pennsylvania, consisting of lead vocalist and guitarist Lzzy Hale, her brother drummer and percussionist Arejay Hale, guitarist Joe Hottinger and bassist Josh Smith [5]. The group's self-titled debut album was released on April 28, 2009, through Atlantic Records. Their second album The Strange Case Of... was released on April 10, 2012. Its lead single "Love Bites (So Do I)" from that album won their first Grammy Award for Best Hard Rock/Metal Performance on February 10, 2013.[6][7] Halestorm is well known for their near non-stop touring, often performing as many as 250 shows a year.[8][9] Since 2006 they have toured with many hard rock and heavy metal acts including Alter Bridge, Chevelle, Seether, Staind, Papa Roach, Trapt, Three Days Grace, Theory of a Deadman, Buckcherry, Disturbed, Shinedown, Avenged Sevenfold, Stone Sour, Hellyeah, Heaven & Hell,Evanescence, The Pretty Reckless, Starset and Bullet For My Valentine. Halestorm appeared on the first annual Rockstar Energy Drink Uproar Festival,[10], and in October 2010 the band traveled to Japan to participate in the Loud Park Festival.[11] Halestorm also appeared on the 2010 Taste of Chaos tour. History Formation(1997-2004) Siblings Arejay and Elizabeth "Lzzy" Hale have been actively writing and performing original music since 1997 when they were 10 and 13 years old, respectively. Both brother and sister started learning piano at the age of 5; Lzzy later progressed to a keytar and Arejay to the drums. Lzzy took guitar lessons at 16. The teen siblings released an EPtitled Don't Mess With the Time Man in 1999. In 2003, Joe Hottinger joined the band. In Halestorm's earlier days, Lzzy and Arejay's father, Roger Hale, played bass before Josh Smith joined the group in 2004. Halestorm(2005-2011) The group signed a recording contract with Atlantic Records on June 28, 2005, and released a live EP titled One and Done on April 28, 2006. The EP, now out of print, featured an early live version of "It's Not You." Their self-titled debut album was released on April 28, 2009. The song "I Get Off" served as the album's lead single. Both the song and video for their second single, "It's Not You", were released in late November 2009. Singles and videos for "Love/Hate Heartbreak" and "Familiar Taste of Poison" were released in 2010.[12] On November 16, 2010 Halestorm released a live CD/DVD entitled Live in Philly 2010, which was recorded at The TLA in Philadelphia in early 2010.[13] On March 22, 2011, Halestorm released an EP called ReAnimate containing covers of songs of different genres, including "Out Ta Get Me" by Guns N' Roses, "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga which featured a guest spot by fellow Harrisburg musician and Lady Gaga's guitar player and co-writer, Rick Marty, and the first single "Slave to the Grind" by Skid Row. The Strange Case Of...(2012-2013) On January 24, 2012, Halestorm released the EP Hello, It's Mz. Hyde. Their second full-length album, The Strange Case Of... was released on April 10, 2012, in the US,[14] April 9 in the UK, and April 17 in Italy. On October 29, 2012 they were announced as the support for Bullet For My Valentine on their UK tour in March 2013.[15] On December 5, 2012 during a show at the Majestic Theater in Madison, Wisconsin, before Lzzy could start her piano ballad "Break In", guitarist Joe Hottinger ran up to her from off stage and told her that the song "Love Bites...(So Do I)" was nominated for a Grammy in the Best Hard Rock/Metal Performance Category. Drummer Arejay Hale asked on his mic what happened and after Lzzy replied to the audience that they had just been nominated for a Grammy, the crowd erupted in celebration. The entire event was recorded by a fan and posted on YouTube.[16] On February 10, 2013 Halestorm won the award, becoming the first female-fronted band to both be nominated and win in that category.[citation needed] In April 2013, Halestorm reached the top of the Billboard Hot Mainstream Rock Tracks chart for the first time with their single "Freak Like Me".[17] On August 6, 2013, the band premiered their video for Here's To Us.[18] Into the Wild Life(2014-Present) Halestorm covered the Dio song "Straight Through the Heart" on the tribute album Ronnie James Dio - This Is Your Life, which was released on March 25, 2014. This gave the band the opportunity to work with Rick Marty again, who was one of the musical coordinators for the project. On March 28, 2014 Halestorm performed a brand new song called The Heartbreaker at the Cannery Ballroom in Nashville, Tennessee.[citation needed] In April, the band released a video on YouTube called A Day In The Life Of Halestorm 2014 (Backstage, Interview & New Song Mayhem'').[19] The title of the new album was originally set to be released January 13, 2015, but was actually moved a day earlier to January 12.[citation needed] The band has posted letters of the album name allowing for fans to try and unscramble them, and on January 12, 2015, their third full studio album titled "Into the Wild Life" was announced with release dates for the UK and US, April 13 and 14 respectively.[citation needed] In May, 2015 will be released the photo book 'To Hale And Back' in collaboration with photographer Rob Fenn, which documents the career of Halestorm so far.[20] Appearances Halestorm was the featured artist on the cover of ''Origivation magazine in October 2006 and appeared on the cover of Pennsylvania Musician magazine three times (August 1999, March 2000, and February 2003). Lzzy Hale appeared on the cover of Revolver''magazine along with Grace Perry from Landmine Marathon in their December 2009 edition of the "Hottest Chicks in Metal." Lzzy Hale has also been noted for her use of Gibson Guitars.[21] Arejay Hale was featured in the June 2010 issue of ''Modern Drummer''magazine. In mid 2012, Halestorm made a special requested appearance at the opening of the Fairfield, Ohio bar, ''America Live. This was a request by bar consultant, Jon Taffer and featured on the episode "Owner Ousted" of SpikeTV's Bar Rescue. On January 29, 2013 Halestorm performed on Jimmy Kimmel Live!. On February 22 Lzzy Hale sang the Guns N' Roses song "Out Ta Get Me" at Bandit Rock Awards in Stockholm Sweden, where Slash and his band were headlining.[citation needed] Lzzy's vocals are featured in a cover of "Close My Eyes Forever" and on the album of David Draiman's new project, Device.[citation needed] Discography Albums Studio Albums *Halestorm(2009) **Normal ***It's Not You ***I Get Off ***Bet U Wish U Had Me Back ***Innocence ***Familiar Taste of Poison ***I'm Not an Angel ***What Were You Expecting? ***Love/Hate Heartbreak ***Better Sorry Than Safe ***Dirty Work ***Nothing to Do with Love **iTunes & Amazon Bonus Tracks ***Tell Me Where It Hurts ***Conversation Over ***Dirty Mind *The Strange Case Of.....(2012) **Normal ***Love Bites (So Do I) ***Mz. Hyde ***I Miss The Misery ***Freak Like Me ***Beautiful With You ***In Your Room ***Break In ***Rock Show ***Daughters of Darkness ***You Call Me a Bitch Like it's a Bad Thing ***American Boys ***Here's to Us **Delux Edition Bonus Tracks ***Don't Know How to Stop ***Private Parts FEATURING JAMES MICHAEL FROM SIX:AM ***Hate it When You See Me Cry **Japanese Edition Bonus Tracks ***Slave to the Grind ***Bad Romance ***Hunger Strike ***All I Wanna Do is Make Love to You ***I Want You (She's So Heavy) **Reissue Edition Bonus Track ***Here's to Us GUEST VERSION FEATURING SLASH FROM GUNS N' ROSES, WOLFGANG VAN HALEN FROM VAN HALEN, BRENT SMITH FROM SHINEDOWN, MYLES KENNEDY FROM AFTER BRIDGE, JAMES MICHAEL FROM SIX:AM, TYLER CONNOLLY FROM DISTURBED, DAVID DRAIMAN FROM DISTURBED, AND MARIA BRINK FROM IN THIS MOMENT *Into the Wild Life(2015) **Normal ***Scream ***I Am the Fire ***Sick Individual ***Amen ***Dear Daughter ***New Modern Love ***Mayhem ***Bad Girl's World ***Gonna Get Mine ***The Reckoning ***Apocalyptic ***What Sober Couldn't Say ***I Like it Heavy **Delux Edition Bonus Tracks ***Jump the Gun ***Unapologetic Live Albums *Live in Philly 2010 **Track Listing CD ***It's Not You ***Innocence ***Bet U Wish U Had Me Back ***Love/Hate Heartbreak ***I'm Not an Angel ***Familiar Taste of Poison ***Boom City ***Nothing to Do with Love ***Dirt Work ***I Get Off ***Tell Me Where it Hurts ***Better Sorry than Safe **Track Listing DVD ***Intro ***It's Not You ***What Were You Expecting? ***Innocence ***Bet U Wish U Had Me Back ***Love/Hate Heartbreak ***I'm Not an Angel ***Familiar Taste of Poison ***Boom City ***Nothing to Do with Love ***Dirty Work ***I Get Off ***Tell Me Where it Hurts ***Better Sorry than Safe Extended Plays *(Don't Mess with Me) Time Man **Track Listing Unknown *Breaking the Silence **Track Listing Unknown *One and Done **It's Not You **The Hand **Show Me **Blue Eyes **Take My Life *Reanimate: The Covers EP **Slave to the Grind *Bad Romance **Hunger Strike **Out Ta Get Me **All I Wanna Do is Make Love to You **I Want You(She's So Heavy) *Hello, it's Mz. Hyde **Track Listing Unknown *In the Living Room **Track Listing Unknown *Reanimate 2.0: The Covers EP **Dissident Aggressor **Get Lucky **Shoot to Thrill **Hell is for Children **Gold Dust Woman Singles *I Get Off *It's Not You *Familiar Taste of Poison *Bet U Wish U Had Me Back *Love Bites (So Do I) *I Miss The Misery *Freak Like Me *Here's to Us *Mz. Hyde *Apocalyptic *Amen *I Am the Fire Promotional Singles *Get Lucky *Rock Show *American Boys *Mayhem *Sick Individual Music Videos *I Get Off *Love/Hate Heartbreak *It's Not You *Familiar Taste of Poison *Love Bites (So Do I) *I Miss the Misery *Freak Like Me *Here's to Us *Mz. Hyde *Apocalyptic *Amen Members Current members *Lzzy Hale—lead vocals, rhythem guitar, lead guitar, acoustic guitar, keyboard, piano(1997–present) *Arejay Hale—drums, precussion, backing vocals(1997–present) *Joe Hottinger—lead guitar, backing vocals(2003–present) *Josh Smith—bass guitar, backing vocals(2004–present) Former Members *Leo Nessinger—lead guitar(2000-2003) *Roger Hale—bass guitar(1998-2004) References # Tim Grierson. "Halestorm". About.com Entertainment. Retrieved May 15, 2015. #'Jump up^' "Discs: Halestorm, 1032K, Willie Nelson, Joshua Bell and Friends". The Buffalo News. October 24, 2013. Retrieved May 15, 2015. #'Jump up^' "Lindsey Stirling". Billboard. November 4, 2014. Retrieved May 15, 2015. #'Jump up^' Marisa Brown. "Halestorm - Biography - AllMusic". AllMusic. Retrieved May 15, 2015. #'Jump up^' "Halestorm Biography". HalestormRocks.com. 2009-07-29. Retrieved 2010-09-23. #'Jump up^' "And The GRAMMY Went To ... Halestorm - GRAMMY.com". The GRAMMYs. Retrieved 18 September 2014. #'Jump up^' "Halestorm conquers big boys of hard rock to win first Grammy Award - PennLive.com". PennLive.com. Retrieved 18 September 2014. #'Jump up^' Darling, Gary (May 17, 2010). "20 questions with Joe Hottinger of Halestorm". Taft Midway Driller. Retrieved July 16, 2010. #'Jump up^' "Halestorm Hits Everywhere This Week". Marketwire. April 2009. Retrieved July 16,2010. #'Jump up^' "Rockstar Energy Drink UPROAR Festival - Bands". Rockstaruproar.com. Retrieved2010-05-30. #'Jump up^' "LOUD PARK 10:: OFFICIAL SITE - NEWS" (in Japanese). July 9, 2010. RetrievedJuly 16, 2010. #'Jump up^' "Nu Rock Traxx volume 135 - ERG Music's DJ CD Compilations". Ergmusic.com. Retrieved 2010-05-30. #'Jump up^' "IT'S COMING! Halestorm to release "Live in Philly 2010" CD/DVD in 2011". HalestormRocks.com. 2010-10-19. Retrieved 2010-10-19. #'Jump up^' "Halestorm Announce New Album, ‘The Strange Case Of…’ and Premiere Music". Revolver Magazine. 2012-01-24. Retrieved February 9, 2012. #'Jump up^' "Loudwire, May 11, 2012". Loudwire. Retrieved 18 September 2014. #'Jump up^' "Lzzy Hale's reaction to her Grammy nomination". December 6, 2012. #'Jump up^' In 2013 they were announced as the opening act for the Daughtry and 3 Doors Down tour. http://www.billboard.com/artist/276346/halestorm/chart?f=376 #'Jump up^' "Halestorm Premiere Here's To Us Video". UpVenue. Retrieved 18 September 2014. #'Jump up^' HALESTORM - A day in the life of Halestorm 2014 (backstage, interview & new song "Mayhem") on YouTube #'Jump up^' "Halestorm will release the photo book 'To Hale And Back'". #'Jump up^' "Lzzy Hale Plays up a Storm with Gibson". Gibson.com. Retrieved 2010-05-30. External links *Official website *Halestorm at Atlantic Records *2015 Lzzy Hale Interview on Guitar.com Videos *Audio Only Videos *Lyrics Videos *Music Videos *Live Performances *Interviews Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:YouTube Musician Category:American YouTubers